Impulsive Decisions
by MarieRock
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia discover their feelings for each other! These are oneshots of their new adventures together! Obviously IchiRuki! Please R&R!
1. Search for the Strawberry!

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach!**

**Impulsive Decisions**

**1.Search for the Strawberry!**

I wanted his comfort, and only his. The only thing that could ease this questionable request was his presence, and I wasn't even sure why.

As I ran around town searching for the person I yearned for, I saw his bright head in the middle of a huge crowd. He seemed to be alone, that was normal, but being in a large crowd like that-that wasn't like him at all.

When I saw the neon orange head in the group I made an impulsive decision. I sprinted toward the orange as fast as my short legs would carry me. It was hard to see past my tears. The tears didn't make any sense, I had no idea why they spilled out over my lids. But one thing knew, I didn't control it. These tears were not of my will. I wasn't even sure why I felt this way, but I was not able to stop it.

Only _he_ could, I was sure of that.

But _why?_

I didn't know. No answer or excuse came to my mind. At this moment, I didn't care, as long as he was with me.

As my weak, little body ran towards him, I didn't think I would stop in time. But apperently I didn't want to stop. As though I couldn't think, or move for myself, I ran to Ichigo and almost tackled him. I was still crying when I jumped, and I know I caught him off gaurd. But I didn't care.

As I attacked him with a hug, I realized that Ichigo's sisters were with him, they had just been too short for me to see in the crowd. Yuzu screamed in suprise, and Karin laughed histarically. I didn't understand what was so funny. Ichigo would have to explain it to me later.

"R-Rukia?!" he asked, disoriented by my attack. "What's the matter!? Are you okay?!"

I choked out a few sobs before my response. "Everything's...everything's fine! I'm p-perfect!" my voice tried to become a shout, but it only sounded like a gagging whisper. It was weak-no **I** was weak, and it was obvious.

Ichigo awkwardly hugged me back. I could tell he felt this way because he hesitated to put his arms around me. Though this embrace was unnatural and different to him, it deffinitly eased my sobs.

His sisters looked at us, confused. I could have sworn I saw Karin smirking at us, but I had no idea why.

As I calmed down, I started remembering the last of my thoughts before I started my random search for Ichigo. I remembered thinking about Urihime liking Ichigo as well, and all the facts that prove that he would choose her over me any day. I started to panic, thinking one day soon he would admit his feelings for her and forget all about me. I just had to see him.

"Um...Rukia?" his voice broke my train of thought.

I pulled away and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt, and gave him a faint smile. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me...," I trailled off.

He looked at me suspiciouslly and shrugged it off, his face pink. That confused me as well, but I ignored my curiosity.

"Um...hello Rukia-chan...How are you today?" Yuzu asked, politly acting like nothing happened.

"I'm...fine! How are you?" I exclaimed, wiping fresh tears from my eyes. I know Ichigo cought my fake, girly voice. The same one I used at school.

"Oh, well, I'm doing great! Thank you!" she replied with her usuall enthusiasm.

"That's good," I said, not bothering to ask Karin. She was sure to ask about what had just happened, and I was in no mood to talk about it. "So, what are you doing today?" I asked, repeating my fake tone.

"Ichi's taking us to see a movie! Would you like to join us?!" Yuzu responded, excitedly.

"Uh...no. Thanks, but I've uh...got some things to do today...thank you for the offer!" my words stumble out of my mouth.

"If you don't have money, don't worry about it! Ichi has plenty!" she exclaimed, grinning up at me.

"No, no, that's not it. Really, I just...I have stuff to do...," I explained, quietly. I gave them a weak smile before I started staring down at my feet.

I heard Ichigo sigh before he responded. "Yeah right. What "things" would you have to do? Yuzu's right, I have enough money. Just come with us. If you don't, Yuzu'll never shut up." As I glanced up at his face, I noticed his face turn pink again. At my stare of confusion, he looked away, redder than before.

Normally, I would have retorted something back, but I still wanted to be with him. If I wasn't I would probably panic and start searching for him again, making the excuse that my "things to do" took care of themselves. So I skipped the complicated part and agreed to accompany them.

As we walked to the theatre, Yuzu chattered non-stop. I slightly smiled. Then I noticed Ichigo glancing at me from the corner of his eye every few minutes. He must have known something was wrong, but I acted like I didn't notice him.

For the next two hours, we all sat in a huge room with lots and lots of cozy chairs. We sat at the top. I had no idea what the movie was, but it was loud and scary and blood was everywhere! I usually loved this kind of thing, but I acted scared, just so I could hide my head behind Ichigo. _What's the matter with me!?_ Yuzu was the same way, all though she was honestly afraid. Ichigo just laughed and told us when the "scary part" was over.

Karin was engrossed the entire time. She stuffed popcorn in her mouth and drank her soda, never turning away from the screen.

A few minutes after I was watching the screen again, the credits came on and light filled the room. Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu all stood, but I only looked at them in confusion.

"The movie's over. It's time to go," Ichigo said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up out of my seat.

As we walked back to Ichigo's house, Yuzu had declared I would stay for dinner, Ichigo and I fell behind as the girls seemed to jog home. They weren't close enough to hear our conversation, so I supposed Ichigo would ask me about what had happened today.

He walked beside me with his hands in his pockets. He didn't look at me, instead he watched his shoes as one went in front of the other.

"So, why'd you...do that today? What's the matter?"

I gulped. Now was the time to explain, and my heart was racing. "Well...I was just...thinking..."

"About what?" he asked, impatiently.

"About...about Urihime...and _you..._," I stated. I knew my face was red, and I tried to hide it, but he was staring at me.I wanted to yell at him for that. He **knows** how much I hate people staring at me. But I waited for his response.

"Me and Urihime?!" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Yes..."

"What about us?"

"Well...,"I began, gulping again. I hoped I'd never have to have such an uncomfertable conversation ever again. "I was thinking...of the reasons that you might..._choose her..._" My voice was a whisper now.

"Choose her?...I'm confused, Rukia. What do you mean?"

"I mean...I mean...," my temper was rising. I couldn't believe he was making me say all this out loud! He just **had** to be stupid! "UGH! Why don't you understand!? Do I have to spell it out for you!?"

He stepped away from me, looking even more confused. "What?...I...I guess so..."

I let out a sigh of frustration. I hated him for this. "I was afraid that you'd choose her over ME!!" I was screaming, but I didn't care.

"What?" he **still** didn't get it. "You mean like...you thought _she_ would be a closer friend than _you_ are?"

"NO! Well, kind of!" My face was beat red and hot. _Just admit it already! To him, to yourself, to everyone!! Nows the time!_ "I LOVE YOU, YOU MORON!!"

His eyes grew wide, but soon he had understood what I had said.

I was soo happy that Yuzu and Karin were already gone, because this was the most embarrising thing EVER!

Well, to my suprise, Ichigo laughed. I was about to rip his head off, when he responded. "I love you too, you idiot." he laughed again.

I stared up at him in disbelief, my face still stained red. When no one said anything, he nudged me and tugged on my hand.

"Let's get home, alright?"

I mearlly nodded and let him lead me home.

**It's a little long for a oneshot, but I hope you liked it. I'll try and update soon!**

**Please review! Thanks! XD**

**Oh, and I promise there'll be some actiony stuff too! **


	2. Suprising Encounters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**2.Suprising encounters**

It was another boring day at school. Sitting in class, not paying attention, waiting for my soul pager to go off. I was growing quite anoiyed at the same pattern everyday.

"Okay class, the bells about to ring. Stay in your seats until it does," the sensei stated lightly, tossing some quizes onto her desk before sitting down and ignoring the small chatter that was quickly filling the room.

From the corner of my eye I could see Keigo, Chad, and Tatsuki approaching Ichigo's desk. I slightly rolled my eyes at the sight. Why did everyone like him so much?! I mean, he's such a jerk!

He didn't act suprised, and no one seemed to notice my response. "Are you ready?" Tatsuki asked, impatiently.

"Yeah," he answered, standing, and turning tword me. I just looked up at him until I understood what he was doing, then I standed swiftly, and followed them with out a word.

When we got to our usual spot for lunch, I sat down next to Tatsuki, and Ichigo sat down next to me. I was extremley hungry today, not having enough time for breakfast before sprinting to school, so Ichigo and I wouln't be late. I started eating right away, not noticing the funny looks I was getting from the ones who weren't used to my appetite. I just continued eating and eventually I think they stopped staring at me.

Everything was the same as every other day; useless small talk that I ignored, exchanging of food, things like that. When all of my food was gone I was still starving. I collected my trash and sat there, waiting for the others to finish their meals. Ichigo glanced at me a few times before sliding the remanders of his half-eaten lunch in front of me.

"Here, I'm done...,"he stated, not looking down at me.

I looked from his blank expression, to the food he offered me, and back to his face. "Um...thanks...," I responded, eating the rest quickly. This was a little out of the ordinary, but I decided not to question it.

But this was the least interesting thing that happend. They all started standing, leaving me on the ground, just looking up at them. Before I had a chance to stand, finally understanding that they were all done with their food, Ichigo grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet.

"Are you planning on sitting there all day? Come on," he said, heading for the trash. But before he could take two steps, Urihime walked up to him. She looked scared, like she was about to present a speech for whole class or something.

"Uh...hey, Urihime," he said, lightly.

"I...um...," she started, mumbling the words. "Could I...talk to you?" she asked this a little louder than her mumble.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I just...wanted to tell you something...," she tried to look up at him, but returned her eyes to her feet right away.

At this Ichigo blinked, leaving a confused look on his face. "Alright..."

Urihime took a deep breath, her eyes still glued to her shoes. "It's a little personal...but,...I'll just tell you now, I guess."

I caught Ichigo gulp, nervously. He's not too good at dealing with "personal" stuff. I stiffled a laugh, too quiet for anyone to notice. _This should be interesting_. I thought.

"Ichigo...I...," she started, taking another deep breath. She looked him the eye, a determind look on her face and spat out the rest. "I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

His eyes grew wide, a bewildered look on his face, taking a step away from her. Urihime didn't seem to notice this, because she leaped at him, and attacked him with an embrace. Ichigo threw his arms up into the air, stiffening. He must of been too suprised at this to even be embarised, because he didn't even turn pink like he normally would've.

Urihime didn't notice him trying to squirm out of the hug without of hurting her feelings. She just sank her head into his chest, holding him as close as possible.

This shocked me, I stared at them, feeling my limbs tighten. I didn't have anything against Urihime, but at this moment it took all my will power not to grab a fist-full of her hair and pull her off of him. I wanted to beat the crap out of her, but she wasn't done.

"Urihime...just...stop..." Ichigo sighed, relaxing so he could respond rationally to this.

But before he could say more, Urihime stood on her tip-toes and began kissing him. My heart sped up, and I made another impulsive decision. I grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked apart from an unbelieving Ichigo, shoving her to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU SLUT!!" I shouted, stepping infront of Ichigo, seperating them. I was standing over her, ready to start throwing punches if she gave me lip.

The small audiance, who was already stunned, looked at me in confusion. Ichigo also stared down at me, suprised by my reaction. "Rukia...," he began, but I cut him off.

"Just shut up! And you-!" I said, looking back down at the wimpering coward on the ground in front of me. "Stay away from him!" I didn't care what his response would have been if I would have let him respond, I couldn't risk hearing him reply like she wanted him to. I grabbed Ichigo by the hand and started dragging him away, glaring daggers at nothing in particular.

"Rukia, what's the matter?" Ichigo questioned, just letting me pull along. The jack-ass knew what was wrong, why did he have to ask everytime something uncomfertable happend!?

"You know damn well what the matter is! Stop playing dumb!" I retorted back, continuing to yank him around by the hand.

"No I don't!" he exclaimed, stopping, make me stop as well, trying with all my pitiful strength to make him budge. I gave up and looked at my feet, ashamed, and still holding onto his hand.

I sighed, deciding to answer his stupid, obvious question. "Do you think I enjoyed watching that? Why wouldn't I stop her?!"

He looked down at me for a second, before turning his head, his cheeks pink. Took him long enough! "Did you think I was just going to let her? I was about to stop her, but you beat me to it." he stated, still not looking at me.

"Well, not soon enough!" I yelled back, glaring up at him. I wasn't blaming him, but that's what it sounded like.

To my suprise, he laughed, and pulled me closer to him. "Well, thanks...," he said, continuing to smile at me.

I was still suprised at his response, not knowing what to say, so instead of waiting for my answer Ichigo leaned down and kissed me. This also suprised me, but not enough to push him away.

He pulled away, grinning down at me and responded, "You don't have to worry or anything, it's not like I like Urihime like that." he laughed again.

"...Alright...," I whispered, hugging him, and forgeting about their encounter.

"Hey, there you are!" I heard Keigo shout, running up to us. My eyes shot open, wide and alert. I quickly stepped out of our embrace, my face hot with embarissment. Ichigo on the other hand just shrugged it off, smiling at them, like nothing happend. This made me smile also.


	3. Happy Birthday, Ichigo!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Thank you to the few people who actually read my lame fanfics. I'll try to write more, but I'm not promising. I'm out of ideas, so if you have a request, please let me know, and I'd gladly write it. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy. ;D**

It was July 15th, 1:30 in the afternoon, and Ichigo was _still_ asleep. Usually, I would be happy to see him so relaxed. I would probably even think he was cute with his orange mop sticking out in all different directions, an arm hanging off the bed, his mouth wide open, and snoring loudly. Sounds adorable, right? Well, I was _way_ too angry for all of that.

I stood over him, hands on my hips, and not believing he was **still** in bed on _this_ day. I cleared my throat loudly, trying to wake Ichigo from his slumber. When that didn't work, I sighed and hit him in the head as hard as I could.

"Get up Ichigo!" I commanded.

"Huh?...," he mummbled sleepily, sitting up slowly, and rubbing his head, only half aware that I had hit him at all. "What?"

"**Why** are you still in bed?! Don't you know what day it is!?"

"Umm...," he started. "Uh,...Wednesday?" Ichigo asked, unsure of himself.

"Ichigo!" I glared down at him. "It's your birthday! You're sixteen today, moron!" I hit him again, even more angry that he didn't even remember his own _birthday_! "Get up! Your sisters have been waiting for you to wake up all morning!" He slightly rolled his eyes at that.

"It's not a big deal, we don't have to celebrate **every** year." he stated, his usual scowl now creeping onto his face.

"Maybe it's not a big deal to you, but it is to them." I said, returning the glare. "They only have two more years until their only brother is old enough to move out. How do you think that makes them feel?"

"It's not like they'll never see agian after I move out...," he grummbled, but stood. "Whatever, just go downstairs and tell them I'll be there in a minute." Ichigo escorted me out of the room so he could change. I went downstairs and did as he told me.

A few minutes later Ichigo entered the living room clad in his violet NICE VIBE T-shirt and another pair of tight jeans. He continued to glare until he saw Yuzu grinning up at him. His scowl quickly subsided, being replaced by a small smirk.

"Happy birthday, Ichigo!" Yuzu shouted, hugging him as tightly as possible, her head resting on his stomach lightly.

"Thanks," he replied, patting her on the back, trying to pass that off as a hug returned.

Yuzu slightly pulled away and grinned up at him. "I made you a cake! Chocolate, your favorite! And we all got you a present! Even Rukia-chan! Me and Karin helped her pick one out for you too!"

Ichigo's smirk widened, glancing at me, then returning his gaze back to Yuzu. "Thanks, but you didn't have to. The cake would've been enough for me."

"I know, but we wanted to! Come on, lets have cake and open your presents!" Yuzu replied, grabbing Ichigo's hand and dragging him to the kitchen. The girls lit his candles and sang _Happy Birthday_, Yuzu quite enthusiastically. I just watched from behind them, trying not to laugh when Ichigo quickly blew out the candles, trying to end the song as fast as possible. That's when I noticed that Ichigo's father was not present.

"Um...," I said, quietly. All three Kurosaki children looked up at me, suprised to hear me speak for the first time since Ichigo had "blessed" us with his presence. "Why isn't Isshin here? Isn't he going to celebrate with us?"

Ichigo shook his head before replying. "No, Dad doesn't like celebrating birthdays. Not since Mom died, that is. He says it only reminds him how much closer we are to old age and death and stuff. He always makes plans outside the house on our birthdays, so we can celebrate with each other at home." He acted like he didn't mind it, but that just confused me more.

"...does it bother you?" I asked, confusion written all over my face.

"What? That Dad doesn't celebrate with us? No, not really. It's not a big deal," he responded, again acting as if it was completely normal. I may not know too much about human living, but I know how much they love being together on special acasions.

"But...wouldn't you want your whole family with you on your birthday?...," I questioned, looking at all of them for an answer.

Ichigo just sighed and turned in his chair to face me. "It doesn't matter. Mom's still missing, so our family would be incomplete anyways. One more person won't affect it. Besides, if Dad celebrated with us it'd just remind him of death, which would probably just remind him of Mom. This is just how he mourns for her. We don't take it personally, we understand," he stated, obviously upset. Yuzu and Karin just nodded their heads in agreement. "So don't worry about it. Okay?" he asked, slightly smiling at me.

I felt guilty about asking right away. I just nodded and looked at him, not how upset I was with myself. "Okay...I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, his smile widening. "Now, let's finish this already."

"Yay!" Yuzu shouted, handing him the three wrapped boxes. The first one he opened was from Karin. It was a black sweatshirt with the number fifteen on the front in neon orange. It looked really comfertable and I assumed that I would be stealing it from Ichigo soon enough. The next was from Yuzu, it was a pair of shoes called converse hightops. They were also black with bright orange shoe laces. Yuzu explained how she had noticed his only pair of tennis shoes had holes on the sides and remembered him looking at these shoes awhile ago.

The last present was mine. I was nervous that he wouldn't like it or laugh at me or something. I'm not sure why, but I was. He ripped off the wrapping paper and a pleasant smile spread across his face. He looked at the cover of the book I had gotten him. _All 38 plays written by William Shakespeare_ was the title. He opened the book and and flipped through the pages, his smile growing into a full grin. He aimed his grin at me. "Thanks, Rukia. I love it."

I was overwhelmed by his reaction and made yet another impulsive decision. I stepped closer to him and kissed him, right there in front of his little sisters. Of course, this wasn't the first time we'd kissed, but his family had no idea about our relationship, and I was sure that these two weren't going to keep this a secret from Isshin. I noticed Karin smirk as if saying "Told you so" and Yuzu hugged me tightly around the waist, after we had departed.

"I'm so happy for you! Thank you so much Rukia, for accepting my brother!" she shouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes, still smiling, and turned his head away to hide his small blush.

I laughed, both at him and his little sister, and hugged her back. "Your welcome, I suppose," I replied, smile widening. This was the family I had gotten myself into, and I loved them.

**The End of this oneshot, that is.**

**Sorry, kind of random, and it didn't really have a point, but it was for Ichi's birthday. It was late, of course, but there it is. Please R&R! ;P**


End file.
